Dullahan
Dullahan is a type of dark elf with the ability to separate her head from her body, encountered in Monster Girl Quest. She is part of the the Grand Noah Queen’s Royal Guard and also the first monster Luka fights in the Grand Noah Colosseum. Biography Chapter 2 Dullahan takes part in the Queen's Cup, a special event in the Colosseum. She fights Luka but is defeated by him. Chapter 3 Dullahan and Cerberus fight against Lamiaroid when the chimera invades Grand Noah. The two have already fallen on their knees by the time Luka arrives to assist. After he defeats Lamiaroid, Dullahan barges in to the throne room, only to find a note in the queen's place, requesting Luka fight Knightroid in the colosseum alone. Dullahan tries to take on the challenge, but collapses due to her injuries. After Luka defeats Knightroid and averting the crisis, Dullahan informs Luka that she realizes the difference in power between them and will strive to become stronger. Monsterpedia Entry “Filled with powerful magic, she is able to separate her head from her body. Many Dark Elves train to acquire the power needed to become a Dullahan. Boasting powerful physical skills, their fighting ability is extremely high. With the ability for the body and head to operate independently of each other, the hair on her head can take advantage of any openings the body creates. She’s easily a match for any warrior who dares to challenge her. Once the Dullahan defeats her challenger, she will force them to surrender fully to her. Using her magical hair and flexible tongue, no man can resist her. Many of them are interested in fencing and chivalry. Some of them even enjoy participating in the Colosseum, testing their strength against worthy challengers.” Attacks Degeneration: Hand: Normal attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Degeneration: Breast: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Degeneration: Hair: Normal attack. Will trigger hair bukkake on loss. Degeneration: Mouth: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. *Hair Bind: Triggers bind status. Restraint: Hand: Binded attack followed after Hair Bind. Restraint: Breast: Binded attack followed after Hair Bind. *Body Hold: Triggers bind status. Restraint: Hair: Binded attack with drain properties. Followed after Body Hold. Restraint: Mouth: Binded attack with drain properties. Followed after Body Hold. Kiss of Ecstasy: Triggers trance status. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Not necessarily a hard battle, although because her head is separated from her body, she can attack twice per turn. In addition, as a Dark Elf, Dullahan is capable of using Kiss of Ecstasy, therefore; Sylph is needed to avoid the trance. Like all battles before her, bum rush her with Death Sword Chaos Star. If Luka loses, he’ll submit to her blowjob and tit-fuck. She then releases him, only to become a slave of the rape show presented within the Colosseum. Evaluation “Raped in front of a huge crowd? That disqualifies you as a Hero. How did it feel to be humiliated in front of a huge crowd of people? The Dullahan is able to attack twice every round. She can also put you into a trance, making her quite troublesome. Sylph will protect you against the trance, but won't do much against her other moves. On the other hand, Gnome will let you break out of her binds right away. Either one will help, but I think trance is more troublesome. Please use those elemental spirits like slaves, then toss them away like useless rags.” Trivia *Even though the Monsterpedia states that dullahans are evolved from dark elves, they lack pointy ears. *Like the Dark Elf Fencer, despite having a sword, Dullahan does not use it. *In Irish folklore, the dullahans are the drivers of the Cóiste Bodhar (pronounced koe-shta-bower), the death coach that takes a person's soul to the afterlife. Category:Artist: Masha Category:Elves Category:Grand Noah Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters